xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Armageddon
History Origin Project Armageddon is a covert government operation that sought to produce a living doomsday weapon. This top secret government genetics experiment's aim was the engineering of what was deemed the perfect weapon that had the power of destroying entire civilization. Ultimately, it was an experiment with a military goal in mind and staffed by such personnel who were tasked with securing the Armageddon Weapon along with doctors that studied its development. In addition, the corridors included a laser security grid to detect intruders moving through the area. The door chamber itself had a combination lock that contained a few hundred thousand possible combinations. Oversight of Project Armageddon was under the command of a United States General who had worked many years to ensure the success of the experiment. To find a basis for their experiment, the Project sought a woman to breed these living government perfect weapons. They ultimately found a subject in the form of Beatrice; a woman who was institutionalized for dementia but volunteered to be a government uterus. With their subject present, Beatrice who was artificially inseminated with the express purpose of producing a Mutant offspring that the government would research and develop into a genetic weapon. All the test subjects born were branded with a black patch on their eyes. Many subjects were produced who all fell like domino's until one was left who was designated by Domino. The others died either because they did not possess the Mutant gene or were unable to survive the rigors of testing. Despite her birth, she was a deemed a failure for the Project as she fell into a catatonic state whilst a male offspring later called Lazarus was deemed a success who became a cryo-preserved embryo that was kept for future experimentation. Beatrice believed that the works of the Project were intended to protect the world. However, she managed to escape from the facility where she came to see the dangers posed by Project Armageddon. Despite holding such a massive goal, the Project managed to remain hidden for years and was able to hide its existence from the world. They were based in the Florida Everglades. For many years, Beatrice had search for the whereabouts of Project Armageddon and suffered a great cost in doing so. Perfect Weapon Whilst searching for her mother, Domino managed to stumble upon the name of the organization in 2003. Unknown to her, Beatrice intended to use her daughter as a means of locating the base of Project Armageddon in order to reclaim the Ultimate Weapon. From the information she recovered, she learnt that it was intended with creating the Perfect Weapon to destroy the world. To that end, she sought help in uncovering the location of her mother and the link with Project Armageddon. Jonathan Sheppard was known to had cross-referenced with the databases and records of the CIA, FBI, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Pentagon. In addition, he established remote contact with A.I.M and Hydra in order to tap into their resources and gather the necessary data. He also checked with his sources and determine any ties Domino had with the Project. In the mean time, Domino contacted Cable who claimed he had never heard of the group. Sheppard ultimately died at the hands of the Armajesuits assassins. However, Domino managed to liberate Sheppard's laptop and had Siryn tap into the data within it to learn more about Project Armageddon. She in turn found numerous e-mails from Krusny Silyotka who had contacted Jonathan Sheppard about acquiring this mysterious weapon being produced by the project. In the mean time, the Armajesuits returned to their master and informed her of their findings which revealed that Domino was getting closer to finding the headquarters of Project Armageddon. Domino herself managed to reach the Florida, Everglades where she infiltrated the facility that led to some Project staff attempting to alert the general overseeing the experiment but it was deemed dealt with at the time. Once the intruder was detected, the general ordered troops into the Project Armageddon corridor to protect the weapon where he gave orders to shoot to kill any enemy on the scene. However, Domino managed to evade all the security and breach the seal over the Armageddon chamber. The entry alerted the Project staff and Domino came face to face with the Perfect Weapon; a male child with identical features to herself. After meeting the child Lazarus, she managed to take the boy and evaded the guards where she came into confrontation with the leader of the Armajesuits which was her own mother Beatrice. She revealed her origin and ties with the Project as well as the percieved dangers of Lazarus who had the potential of destroying the world. Thus, she intended to kill her biological son to prevent this disaster from engulfing the planet. As a result, the Domino and her brother Lazarus were trapped in between Project Armageddon and Beatrice's Armajesuits. The child's Mutant power ultimately activated and his mind manipulation affected both sides except for those related to him biologically. After Lazarus was taken away, the mental impact he had on Project Armageddon led to the General in charge killing himself in order to end what he had learnt from Lazarus's manipulations. Members Current *Barrymore *McKay *Peterson *Tolbert *Willis Former *Beatrice *Domino *Lazarus Allies *None Enemies *Domino Notes *Project Armageddon makes its first appearance in the four part Domino Vol 2 series and is the primary storyline of the arc though the fate of the organization after the end remains unknown. Trivia *The purpose of Project Armageddon in breeding Mutant living weapons is similar to Weapon Plus and its spinoff branch Weapon X. Links *Coming Soon Category:Teams